<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Reign O'er Me by Coffeebean67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449500">Love Reign O'er Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebean67/pseuds/Coffeebean67'>Coffeebean67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cas deserves to be loved, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Eventual Happy Ending, First multi chapter fic how do I tag, M/M, Pining, Redeemable Uriel because Cas needs an angel brother that doesn't want him dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebean67/pseuds/Coffeebean67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic starts at season four. Summaries are hard. </p><p>Castiel rescues Dean from Hell and heals his body and soul. Through angelic healing Dean is graced with peace. Cas reveals to Dean about their profound bond and Dean teaches Cas about humanity and begin to care for each other. Michael discovers this and punishes Castiel by erasing all memory of him from Dean's mind. While Cas is in Heaven's prison Uriel persuades Michael that Castiel deserves a chance for redemption. Michael agrees only if Cas succeeds in his mission to start the apocalypse. Despite Michael's warnings, Cas makes every attempt to return Dean's memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ye Of Little Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is my first multi chapter fic so I'm really excited about finally posting this. I would love feedback and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Angel Castiel flew down into Hell at a cosmic speed. His angelic light blinding the demons in his path. Castiel smote every demon he faced. He fought with purpose and determination and without mercy. Nothing will stop his mission to save the righteous man, Dean Winchester. When Castiel reached the rack where demons tortured souls, he saw that he was too late and the righteous man picked up the blade and sliced through a soul. Castiel witnessed the first seal of the apocalypse break. Nonetheless Castiel flew to Dean Winchester and gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. As Castiel flew he shouted to the high heavens “The righteous man is saved! Dean Winchester is saved!” His angelic voice pierced through at such a high frequency that demons ran in fear of his voice. </p><p>The Angel clutched Dean’s soul in his hands as he flew to Heaven. He approached his superior, the Archangel Michael. Michael looked down at Castiel and waited to hear his report of the mission. Castiel said “Many demons were killed during the rescue and we have possession of the righteous man’s soul however we were too late and the first seal was broken.” </p><p>The Archangel replied “As to be expected.” Not understanding this response Castiel looked up to Michael for an explanation. Michael replied, “And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks so shall it break.” Castiel nodded in response and Michael gave him his next order. “Castiel, heal the righteous man’s soul and his body. When he is healed, return him to Earth.” Castiel bowed his head and left to complete his next mission. </p><p>Castiel approached the room that was created solely for the purpose of healing the righteous man. The room was composed of every type of precious material melted together with gold, silver, amber, emerald, diamond, frankincense, and myrrh. Ornate silver columns supported the entrance of the room and were placed on either side of the door. The door was created with black wood covered with gold. The room consisted of a bed, a marble white table encrusted with silver with matching chairs and a couch. </p><p>Castiel placed Dean Winchester’s soul on the bed and gazed upon it. He saw the damage that Hell had done to the once innocent righteous man. Dean’s soul was in Hell for four months. In Hell time is different and four months was the equivalent to forty years. His soul that once shined brightly was now a faint flicker of light barely holding on. He could see where the blade ripped through the soul. The scars from the balde were a deep gruesome red that covered every inch. </p><p>Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s soul and began the healing process. Healing Dean was going to take a considerable amount of time and Castiel was concerned that healing Dean’s soul was beyond his power. Castiel quickly erased any doubt and reminded himself that angels are not permitted to have feelings that were made for humanity. Healing the righteous man is a critical mission that allows no room for failure. </p><p>Dean whimpered as he was being healed. His soul being too far gone to recognize that he was being healed and not tortured. He desperately cried out for his brother. Castiel steeled his face in concentration and continued healing. Forty years in Hell is a long time for a human soul. Castiel used his grace to let the soul sleep. The use of his grace would allow Dean’s soul to rest without nightmares about Hell. </p><p>The angel Uriel went to Castiel for a status report. “How is the healing process for the righteous man?” Castiel reported, “Minor progress was made. His soul is too far damaged to be returned to his body.” Uriel replied, “I don’t need to remind you how critical this mission is brother. The seal’s are breaking and Michael needs his vessel healed.” Castiel replied, “Understood. The healing process is delicate and will take time.” Uriel nodded and said “I’ll report the status of Micahel’s vessel to him.” </p><p>This continued on for several weeks. Castiel would continue to heal Dean with his grace and report to Uriel. Castiel went to place his hands on Dean’s soul when he spoke “Who are you?” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper and horse. Castiel simply placed his hands on Dean’s soul and said “Sleep, Dean Winchester.” </p><p>After a month of healing Dean’s soul Castiel rebuilt Dean’s body. He’s body no longer bore any scars or broken bones. Even all injuries prior to Hell were healed. Castiel was not taking any chances with this mission and was precise with his healing. </p><p>The final phase in healing the righteous man was returning Dean’s soul to his body. Dean’s soul was now stable enough to be returned to his body. Then Castiel will be able to complete healing Dean’s mental scars. Hell is not something one easily copes with. Castiel lifted Dean’s soul and as gently as he could placed the soul in his body. The whole time the soul was screaming and crying out for his brother. As soon as Dean’s soul was reunited with his body, Dean Winchester took a gasping breath and attempted to fight the thing that was preventing him from moving and immediately became disorientated. </p><p>After several moments, with the assistance of Castiel’s grace Dean was composed. Sensing  that Dean had a thousand questions for him, Castiel answered the obvious ones. “No Dean Winchester you are not in Hell anymore. It was me who saved you from perdition. I am Castiel.” Dean looked at Castiel with determination that masked his uncertainty of the situation. “What the hell are you. You must be some demon. Why would a demon pull me out of Hell?” Castiel looked at Dean Winchester and replied, “I am no demon. My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord.” </p><p>“Bullshit.” Dean replied. “Angels don’t exist.”</p><p>At this response Castiel arose and spread his wings. Dean gazed in awe as he looked upon the angel's wings. They were a dark onyx color that spread to both sides of the room. The angel revealed a glimpse of his true form and a blinding light shown through the vessel he was occupying. Castiel returned as his vessel. Expectantly this caused Dean to have more questions.</p><p>“Why would an Angel rescue me from Hell? Where are we?” Castiel answered Dean’s questions with a calm demeanor. “You are in Heaven. You were saved because we have work for you. You Dean Winchester were saved because God commanded it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Healing a Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does that mean? What does any of that mean?!” Castiel answered, “The Angels require your assistance. You are to remain here until I fully heal you then you will return to Earth. I have to report to my superior. If you require any sustenance or anything else simply think of the object of your needs and they will appear. Don’t bother trying to leave. The angels won’t let you leave until you are ready.” Without waiting for a reply Castiel flew from the room to report to Uriel. </p><p>Despite Castiel’s warning about not being able to leave, Dean went straight for the door. When it would not unlock he slammed his body into the door so many times he became sore. When that failed he picked up a chair and attempted to break the door down. As Dean made another attempt with the chair the door disappeared and was replaced with a wall. </p><p>Castiel returned to Dean and said, “As I mentioned you cannot leave until you are healed. Only then will I be able to return you to Earth.” Dean became more pissed by the minute. He faced him and yelled “How long will that take! I need to get to my brother!” </p><p>“You will return to your brother in due time. Hell left a mark on you and I’m not talking about the mark on your biceps.” Confused Dean pulled up his left sleeve which revealed a burn mark of a handprint. “You did this! Heal it!” </p><p>“Yes that was my doing. That is where I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. That is the mark of an angel. It can not be healed.” Pissed, Dean pulled his sleeve down, “Fan-freakin-tastic. How long until I’m healed?” </p><p>Castiel responded, “That is unclear. I’ve begun healing your soul so it was stable enough to be reunited with your body which I also healed. Healing your soul and mind is going to take time and is a delicate process. Hell didn’t just leave physical scars Dean and you need to be healed completely before you return to Earth and begin your work for the angels. The Archangel Michael requires your vessel. You are the Michael sword that will defeat Lucifer in the oncoming battle.” </p><p>“Yeah about that. I’m not doing jack squat for you dicks. I don’t care about being healed, just return me to my brother now.” Taken aback by the righteous man’s complete disrespect he responded angrily, “Who are you to question the actions of angel’s and the will of God! Who are you to give me commands! I saved you from perdition and I can through you right back! You should show me some respect!” As Castiel spoke, his anger filtered through the room. The room shook and his voice was thunderous and at the same time elevated at such a high volume that Dean fell to his knees and covered his ears. When Castiel relinquished his anger he looked at Dean and stated, “I will return.”</p><p>Dean laid on the couch to recover his strength. He felt weak and drained. Realizing he had not eaten anything since he gained consciousness he imagined a bacon cheeseburger from White Castle, a cold Blue Moon beer, and a slice of apple pie. Just as the angel said they appeared to him on the table. Walking over Dean ate his fill and rested on the bed.</p><p>Castiel approached his superior Uriel and stated his grievensess. “Healing the righteous man  might take more time than I originally stated. He is in no condition to be doing the work of angel’s. He’s arrogant, ignorant, disrespectful, and so incredibly difficult. He actually tried to give me an order.” Uriel replied, “Humans are so simpleminded like monkeys. Why Father loves them I’ll never understand but it is not our job to understand. Remember the importance of this particular human Castiel. Michael needs him to do his work on Earth as it is written.” Castiel nodded and responded, “Understood brother. I’ll return to healing the righteous man.” </p><p>Castiel flew into the room startling Dean. “A little warning next time Cas.” Castiel crooked his head in confusion and asked, “Cas? What is the word Cas?” Dean looked at him in disbelief. “Seriously? It’s called a nickname. A shortened version of your name.” “No one has ever called me that before. I assume that is a human custom?” Dean rolled his eyes and said “Yeah it's a human thing. So how long until I’m healed?”</p><p>“As I mentioned before healing you will be a long process. So let's continue.” Castiel motioned Dean to lay down on the bed and he complied, eager to return to his brother. Castiel once again placed his hands on either side of Dean’s head and used his grace to remove the influence of Hell. Dean had no way of keeping track of time in Heaven. He assumed because time was different in Hell that it was also different in Heaven. Dean’s mind was too preoccupied to think of such things at the moment. He could feel the angel’s grace pulsing through his body. This was done in sessions. It was an overwhelming feeling for a human to be filled with angelic grace. At the end of every session Dean felt more and more at peace with himself. Even before Hell he never felt this peaceful. He felt the stress and pain leaving his mind as Castiel used his grace to heal him. He fell asleep quickly after that.</p><p>Screaming. There was so much screaming and pain and blood. Dean felt the blade slice through his stomach. He saw his intestines being ripped apart by a demon as they laughed. Then he was healed only to be gutted once more. The demon spoke, “It’s a good offer Dean. I let down my blade if you pick it up.” Dean screamed again until he awoke to find Castiel holding his head and using his grace. “Tell me what you were dreaming of.” Taking a few ragged breaths to catch his breath Dean replied, “Puppies and double sided rainbows Cas what do you think!” </p><p>Reminding himself of the importance of this human Castiel calmly said “Telling me will help you heal.” Dean wasn’t sure why but he believed him. So he told Cas everything. About hell,  demons, the torture, the pain, the pleasure he felt from torturing souls and his shame that followed. As Dean spoke he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “How did you do that? I usually carry pain with me burying it deep and ignoring it. You got me to talk about my pain and when I did I felt at peace with everything that’s happened.”</p><p>Castiel explained, “An angel’s grace has unfathomable power. I am currently using my grace as a tool for peace. When you speak to me about your experience in Hell I am able to use my grace to help you cope. While you will remember Hell you will not feel tormented by those memories. Every time you speak about Hell I am able to lessen the burden and ease your pain. This will allow you to have a healthier mind when you return to Earth.” Dean held onto every word Castiel said staring intently at him and Cas found himself unable to break away. Eventually Castiel stood and said, “I have to report to my superior. You should eat something Dean and rest. It will help.” Before Cas took flight Dean replied, “Cas, thank you.” “You’re welcome Dean Winchester.” </p><p>Castiel approached Uriel and gave his report, “Dean Winchester is improving. Our healing sessions are proving successful. I estimate it will only be a few more months before his mind is healed. The only problem I face is that he refuses to work with us and our mission.” Uriel sighed, “Mud monkeys I swear. Overall that is good news. Convince the righteous man of his duty. I’ll report to Michael.”</p><p>Cas returned to the room and found Dean sleeping on the bed. Dean appeared to be having another nightmare. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his face twisted in pain. Placing both hands on either side of his head, he could see the effects of his grace immediately working. Dean now slept soundly as Cas watched over him. An hour later Dean awoke.<br/>“Hey Cas.”<br/>“Hello, Dean.” <br/>Feeling more comfortable with talking to Cas, Dean openingly said, “I had another nightmare. Then it went away. I’m guessing that’s when you showed up?” “Yes when I returned I saw you in the middle of a nightmare so I healed you. What was this one about?”</p><p>“It was about when the demons first dragged me to the rack to be tortured. I remember the heat. Every time I breathed I just sucked in hot air. It was hard to breath and when I did it felt like the heat was burning my throat. I remember the demons conjuring flames and burning my skin off. Even the metal chains they used to tie me up burned my skin. The demons used two large metal hooks that pierced through my shoulders. There was no relief.” Once again Dean felt that weightlessness after he spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Relations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel found himself drawn to Dean Winchester. Everytime he recalled a nightmare from Hell, Castiel wanted to protect him from all the evil in the world. He wanted to just keep Dean in this room where no monsters could reach him. </p><p>“Hey Cas?” <br/>“Yes Dean?”<br/>“Could we talk about something else? While your angel mojo works wonders I think I just don’t want to talk about Hell right now.” “What would you like to talk about?” <br/>Sitting up, Dean moved to the edge of the bed and motioned Cas to do the same. “I don’t know. Anything, you?  What is your celestial family like?” </p><p>“My family is huge. There are so many of us that I haven’t even met all of them. I was closest with my brother Gabriel, the Messenger of God. He’s an Archangel. Centuries ago, when God intervened with humanity, He would send Gabriel to Earth to deliver His message.” </p><p>Castiel smiled fondly at his memories. “I would always eagerly await my brother’s return to hear his stories of humanity. I was fascinated with my Father’s creation. I was only permitted to observe humanity. Gabriel would tell the most amazing stories of nations forming but I would just be as excited to hear him talk about nature. Like what type of bees he saw or the gardens on Earth. When God stopped intervening with humanity and there was no need for Gabriel to deliver His messages, Gabriel used his power for tricks. Most of his tricks affected Father’s creations. Like you know the giraffe? Originally they weren’t supposed to have such long necks. That was Gabriel’s doing. He thought it would be hilarious if an animal's neck was longer than its body. The same incident happened with the elephant. Dinosaurs were also Gabriel’s idea. I remember that when I was a fledgling. Gabriel went up to Lucifer unable to control his laughter and said “Hey Luci, you know how we created lizards? What if we made them bigger and make them have tiny hands.” Lucifer eagerly started on this new creation. Michael would always lecture Lucifer and Gabriel about how they are archangels and are supposed to be leading fledglings and be the perfect example . Of course neither of them listened. Basically if any animal looks strange and has an even stranger name Gabriel was behind that not my Father. </p><p>Dean pondered for a moment before asking, “So did Gabriel create the platypus?”<br/>“Yes exactly.”<br/>“Wow. He has some imagination.”</p><p>“I did not enjoy most of Gabriel’s pranks but Lucifer always encouraged Gabriel. I think Father secretly found Gabriel’s antics amusing even if some of our brothers and sisters didn’t. He could have easily changed them but he kept them as is.” </p><p>Dean looked intently at Castiel the whole time he was talking about his family. It was such a surreal experience. Learning about these angels that Dean never believed in. “Tell me more,” Dean said. </p><p>“We aren’t just brothers and sisters, we are also warriors. I’ve led garrisons into battle. I trained under my superior Uriel and Anna and we fought alongside each other.” </p><p>“Anna and I grew close. We both shared a love for humanity. Uriel and I became close during battle. We saved each other so many times. We always joked that every time there was another battle it was the other’s turn to save them. We confided in each other. We still do. I used to confide with Gabriel. We were inseparable.” </p><p>Dean asked, “What happened?”</p><p>“Lucifer’s rebellion destroyed everything. He tore our family apart. Before his fall, I met with him on a few occasions. I was younger then, just a fledgling. Lucifer had the most beautiful singing voice in all of Heaven’s choir. Whenever I was longing for Gabriel when he was on Earth, Lucifer would sing to me to comfort me.”</p><p>“That all changed when he disobeyed Father’s orders. When Father created humanity He wanted His angels to love humanity as much as He did. Lucifer played the victim and said he could not love this creation that he would not bow down to humanity because he loved Father more than these broken, flawed, and sinful beings. Lucifer was jealous that Father showed more love and attention to humanity than Lucifer. Lucifer was loved by Father the most. So He gave Lucifer chance after chance but when he still denied Father and disrespected His creation, Father ordered the Archangel Michael to cast him out of Heaven.” </p><p>“That hurt Michael the most I think. Michael and Lucifer were inseparable. Everywhere that Michael flew Lucifer was right there beside him. Michael raised Lucifer and taught him everything he knew. When Lucifer denied God, Michael begged him to stop and think what this would mean. Michael tried so hard to keep Lucifer on the right path but he failed. Lucifer created demons to spite God. Then Father ordered Michael to throw Lucifer in the deepest part of Hell. Father created a cage specifically to hold an Archangel. Michael was never the same after that. He became harsh and distant. Gabriel was so conflicted by the fighting he did not know what to do so he left Heaven. He's been in hiding ever since and no one has heard of him. I have not seen him in the last few millennia.” </p><p>“Wow and I thought my family was messed up.” </p><p>Castiel mournfully looked down and Dean felt this overwhelming need to comfort the Angel. He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and he laid his head on Dean’s chest, melting into his touch. Caressing his arms Dean began to softly hum “Hey Jude” by The Beatles. When the song was over Dean still held onto Cas. Cas looked up at Dean and said, “Thank you. That was a lovely song.” <br/>“My mother used to sing Hey Jude to me whenever I was sick. I used to sing it to Sam whenever he was sad or had another fight with dad.” </p><p>“What is it?” Dean asked when Cas tilted his head as if he was listening to something only he could hear. “It’s Uriel, my superior. I have to report to him. I’ll be back soon. In the meanwhile eat something. It will help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bluebird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come back soon bluebird.” Cas tilted his head in confusion and asked, “Bluebird?” Dean fondly explained, “Yeah you know because you have bright blue eyes and you’re an Angel like a giant bird. Bluebird.” Humans never seize to amaze Castiel. Castiel replied, “I like it. I’m your bluebird.” Cas smiled at Dean as he flew off to Uriel.</p><p> </p><p>Uriel questioned castiel, “How is Michael’s vessel? It’s been months. Any more progress?” “Yes. Dean’s soul was returned to his body and I’ve healed the more significant damage Hell has imprinted on Dean.” “What is it Castiel? You look deep in thought.” “Will Dean remember his time in Heaven?” Uriel gave him a peculiar look at his informality. “Yes and no. Michael wants his vessel to remember that he was rescued from Hell and was in Heaven before going back to Earth. However, Michael feels that his vessel does not need to remember all of his time here.” </p><p>Castiel looked up at him questionably. Uriel further explained, “The vessel just needs to remember that Angels saved and healed him and why.” “You’re still contemplating. Talk to me Castiel.” “What will Dean remember of Angels?” Uriel replied, “All interactions the vessel has with Angels will only be a fleeting memory. As soon as he begins to remember something he’ll forget. Like a dream.” This new knowledge caused Castiel to have a wave of unknown feelings. Whatever this feeling was Castiel didn’t like it. Noticing Castiel’s unsettled expression Uriel said, “Brother, it would behoove you to not get attached to the human. I know you’ve always cared more about humanity more than any other Angel but this particular human is promised to Michael and his mission.” “Understood.”</p><p>Back in the healing room, Dean was eating a slice of apple pie and drinking beer while contemplating recent events and his actions. He surprised himself when he comforted the Angel. Maybe it was his conditioned response to seeing a younger brother upset and it was just his natural instinct to comfort. Or maybe it was more than that because in the short time that Cas was away Dean was already missing his bluebird. He still found it hard to believe that an actual Angel could give a damn about him. Then he started spiraling and decided that the only reason Cas might give a damn about him is for their mission in defeating Lucifer. Then the recent memory of holding Cas so close came to the forefront of his mind. Repressing what he truly felt during that moment, Dean finished the last of his beer.</p><p>Castiel appeared next to Dean. “Uh Cas, personal space.”<br/>“Oh my apologies.” <br/>“Hey Dean?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Could you tell me about human culture?”<br/>“Uh sure. What would you like to know?” “Everything you know. Tell me about human emotions. I want to know what they’re like and what they mean.”<br/>“Wait you don’t experience emotions?” “Not like humans do. We were not created to have free will like that. Angels can feel loyalty, devotion, and to an extent feel love. Like love for our brothers, God, and humanity. However, Angels do not feel doubt or question orders. Our emotions differ because they are completely balanced and organized. One emotion does not overrule others and our emotions do not determine our actions. Our orders determine our actions. That’s one reason why I love humans so much. They have the choice to feel every emotion and let their emotions dictate their actions.” </p><p>Dean responded, “Well sometimes it's shit having all those emotions. They can be confusing and painful.” Cas defended, “But you have free will. That must feel liberating.” “I suppose it does. Can an Angel decide to have free will?” Castiel replied, “They can, however there are severe consequences.” “Like what?” Dean asked. “When an Angel chooses free will they also choose disobedience. So the Angel falls. When this happens the Angels grace is ripped away from them as well as their wings.They become completely human. Sometimes the Angel forgets that they were Angels.” Dean asked, “Has that ever happened before?” <br/>“Yes. My former superior, Anna chose to disobey and fell from grace. She is completely human now. I have not seen her since her fall.”<br/>“Wow I’m sorry. Is there anything else you want to know?”<br/>“Can you tell me what love feels like?” “I’m not the best person for that Cas. I’ve never been in love before. I mean I love my brother but that’s different.” <br/>“What emotions have you experienced?”<br/>“Well I’ve felt pain, sorrow, sadness, loneliness, anger, confusion.” </p><p>“How did you deal with your emotions?” Dean answered, “Not in the healthiest way. Winchester’s aren’t exactly poster boy material for healthy coping. Usually I repress my feelings and drink until I either become numb or forget. Sammy is always the one that’s like let’s talk about our feelings.” </p><p>“Why is that how you deal with feelings?” “Well it has to do with how I was raised. My dad was always tough on us. When my mom died that’s when he changed. He became revenge ridden and determined to hunt the thing that killed her. He became obsessed. When he found out about monsters he trained Sam and I to defend ourselves from them and became hunters at a young age. We knew nothing of life outside of hunting. He used his military training and was very regimen. He trained us like soliders and treated us as such. Said emotions are a weakness. So we never talked about how we felt. We just followed his orders. He corrected me every time I called him dad and said to call him “Sir”. It’s was always about the job and we were told to leave our fucking feelings at the door and man up. So whenever I started to have feelings I would drink to forget why I felt that way. I’ve always had to be mentally strong.” </p><p>Castiel replied, “I’m sorry Dean. You deserve to have peace in your life.” “My dad was always about family even if he never said it or had distorted ways of showing it. He wanted to keep his family together and safe. So in his mind that meant giving Sam an ultimatum when he said he wanted to go to college and selling his soul to a demon to keep me alive. He thought he was protecting us when he became a hunter and taught us firearms when we were six.”</p><p>“Funny thing is Cas in these last few months with you I’ve never been more at peace in my whole life. I don’t know if it’s because I’m in Heaven or your grace healing me but I feel good.” Dean released a deep breath as he said that. “That’s the first time I haven’t lied about feeling good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Profound Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing Castiel can’t keep this from Dean any longer he confessed, “Dean there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I just didn’t know how but you deserve to know.” Dean expectantly looked up at him. When the Angel didn’t further explain Dean asked, “Cas what is it?” Castiel met Dean’s eyes and said, “Something unforeseen happened when I touched your soul and raised you from Hell. I don’t think that even my superiors or the Archangel Michael knew this would happen. If he did he would probably find a different way to save you.” “When my grace merged with your soul it left a mark and not just a physical mark. Souls are very powerful. They can give power to an Angel and demons can manipulate souls into more demons. When I touched your soul my grace enacted a permanent bond. That means that we are connected in the most powerful way possible. My grace with your soul. I did not intend this. An unusual circumstance occurred and my grace acted on its own accord.” </p><p>Dean was shocked and unable to process everything that Castiel had revealed. He summoned a tumbler of whiskey and drained it in one swing then summoned another. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Castiel replied, “You weren’t healed yet. I wanted to focus on healing you.” Dean sarcastically replied, “So I can be Michael’s meat suite.”  Cas replied, “That is Michael’s mission for you.” “I need a moment to process this. Can you come back later?” “Of course. If you need me just pray to me and I’ll answer.”</p><p> With that Castiel flew to his favorite place in Heaven. The Heaven of an autistic man. He always found this place comforting. Surrounded by nature Castiel found himself at peace. He walked over to the stone bench to sit and analyze what he could potentially feel for the hunter. Castiel pondered why he felt the way he did. Angels were not created to become attached to humans. He realized over time that he viewed Dean as a person that had choices rather than his mission. It was Dean’s humanity that captivated him. Cas knew he fiercely cared about humans but this feels different. He can’t quite put his feelings into words. </p><p>He knew that he cared about Dean and felt protective over him. He knew that he wanted to be close to Dean and never leave his side. Part of him didn’t want Dean to say yes to Michael because that would mean Dean would not be his charge anymore and couldn’t protect him. He knew the significance of his bond his grace created. Was he different now because of his bond? Cas knows he can not confide in any Angel about this, not even his most trusted comadre Uriel. He made a claim to the vessel that was promised to Michael. Every time he was reminded that Dean would soon be returning to Earth he felt unsettled and sorrowful. </p><p>Dean paced the length of the room as he struggled to process everything. He started mentally listing things he already could comprehend. He was in Hell. Castiel saved him and is healing him. He’s in Heaven. He is the Michael sword. The true vessel. The seals that can free Lucifer are breaking. Summoning another whiskey Dean attempted to understand his bond with Cas. </p><p>Cas said that they are powerfully connected. That they had a profound bond. He doesn’t fully understand it, but he’s not scared of it. Is that why he felt so drawn to him and why he easily trusted him? Even now he should be pissed about this bond but he’s not. He should be worrying about Sam but he’s at peace. Even now he’s missing the trenchcoat wearing Angel. His bluebird. Everything is just better when Castiel is around. He finds it amusing and endearing every time Cas tilts his when he’s confused, that he doesn’t understand personal space, and that he wears his tie backwards. Before finishing the last of his whiskey Dean said to himself, “Huh I guess you were right mom. Angels are watching over me.” </p><p>With that thought Dean tried to sleep. Sleep has been easier with Cas’s grace however without fail the nightmares still came. He’s breathing became irregular and sweat dripped down his brow. Dean could taste the blood in his mouth. He choked on his blood as he yelled for Sam. He could feel his bones breaking as the hellhound’s paw crushed his abdomen. It’s razor sharp long claws digging into his skin. It’s hot breath reeking of sulfur making his skin crawl. Dean looked the hellhound in its eyes and screamed as it bit down on his flesh. Where it’s eyes should have been were just two red holes that appeared to be flames. They burned into Dean's eyes until his vision became black. “Cas!” Dean woke from his nightmare reaching out for Cas. </p><p>“Dean it’s alright. You’re safe.” Cas said as he placed his hand on Dean’s head. Dean felt the familiar sensation of Castiel’s grace flow through him. Remembering how Dean comforted him when he spoke of his family, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and hummed Hey Jude. Dean leaned into Castiel’s touch. When the song was over Dean looked up at him and said “You remembered the song.” “Of course I did. It was important to you.” </p><p>With that Dean had a moment of weakness and allowed his walls to go down and act on emotions that he was repressing. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s cheek, leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and soft. There was no fight for control of the kiss. There was no need for that. Castiel has observed humanity for millennials and watched people express their feelings in this way. He didn’t fully understand it but he knew there was a deeper meaning when you kissed the person you care for. He knew he cared intensely for Dean. There was no hesitation for Cas and he eagerly returned the kiss. In need of air Dean broke the kiss. They held onto each other not breaking each other’s gaze. </p><p>Castiel said, “That was better than I imagined. For so long I’ve watched humanity express their feelings from afar and to actually experience this with you is amazing. Thank you, Dean.” “Well I’ve never been thanked for a kiss before but you’re welcome.” “I’d like to do that again.” Dean smiled softly at his bluebird and said, “Well come here then Angel.” Dean moved his hands up in Cas’s hair and ran his fingers though eliciting a moan from Cas. Taking advantage of Cas’s parted lips Dean eases his tongue in. Enjoying this feeling, Castiel parts his lips further and moans as Dean explores every inch of his mouth. Castiel breaks apart and looks into Dean’s eyes and says, “Dean, I’m sorry.” “For what Cas?” “For not seeing you as your own person. I only saw you as The Righteous Man or Michael’s vessel.” Castiel lowered his head and said, “You were my mission and beyond that you were just a tool for Heaven.” Dean lifted Cas’s chin so he met Castiel’s eyes and said, “You have nothing to apologize for but if it makes you feel better all is forgiven.” Castiel looked at Dean with such admiration and kissed him. They stayed in this moment embracing each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Inevitable End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel eventually convinced Dean that he needed to rest and promised more kisses when he woke up. He still needed healing. With every nightmare Castiel heals the sooner Dean will be able to return to Earth. That was Castiel’s thought as he transferred his grace to Dean while he slept. Castiel was conflicted. He wanted Dean healed but he knew he would have to say goodby to him once he was. He wasn’t ready for that. They finally expressed their feelings for each other and he didn’t want to give that up. He silently promised that he'd find a way to watch over Dean when he returned to Earth. For now though Dean was his and that would be enough.</p><p>Dean woke to the sight of Castiel pearching by his bedside. He smiled at Cas and said, “Morning bluebird.” He greeted Cas with a kiss. Cas deepened the kiss savoring the moment. “Technically Heaven doesn’t have mornings.” Dean laughed at Castiel’s literal take of the term. “Dean how are you feeling?” “I feel good Cas. Wait, I feel different.” Dean was deep in thought about what could possibly be different about this time versus any other time that Cas healed him. Then it hit him and he smiled and said, “Oh no nightmares! I’m trying to remember Hell now but it’s not the same. Hell now feels like a distant unpleasant memory, a bad dream.” Castiel’s face betrayed him. He should be relieved about this but he didn’t want Dean to leave him so soon. “Cas what is it? That’s a good thing right? That means I’m getting better?” Cas finally looked up at Dean and said “Yes that means your healing is nearly complete.” “Then what is with the face? Aren’t you happy I’m healed?” </p><p>Castiel smiled softly and replied, “Of course I am relieved you are healed. You deserve peace and you finally have it. I just didn’t think I’d be saying goodbye to you so soon. The thought of that is unpleasant.” “Whoa Cas no one is saying goodbye. What do you mean?” “Dean once you’re fully healed you will be sent back to Earth to defeat Lucifer, even if you refuse Michael. You were not meant to stay here and I was never meant to be bonded to you or have these feelings for you. I may not be permitted to follow you to Earth.” Dean stared at Cas shocked and heartbroken. “But Cas I love you.” Dean confessed, as if that was the only thing that mattered as if he didn’t know the consequences of their actions would be severe if Michael found out 	about their bond. “I also care deeply about you too Dean. Always remember that. If I could experience human emotions like you I’m sure that I would love you.” Cas backed away and stood about to fly off to report to Uriel. “Cas wait! Don’t report to Uriel just yet. Stay.” So Castiel stayed. </p><p>Cas walked over to Dean and kissed him. This time the kiss was desperate and eager. Dean’s hands reached up to Cas’s black messy hair. As they kissed Castiel’s wings unfurled. Dean felt a feather like touch caressing his back. This caused him to break the kiss and step back. The sight was ethereal. A pair of dark onyx wings glowed around him. Dean breathlessly said, “Cas they’re beautiful.” “You can see my wings?” “Yes can I touch them?” “To touch an Angel's wings is an act of intimacy. An Angel must trust the one who touches their wings explicitly. Yes Dean you may.” </p><p>Dean gingerly reached out and felt the softest material. He started at the base of Cas’s wings where they met his shoulder blades and reached towards the tip. Castiel moaned at this. Dean slowly felt through each feather. Memorizing what they looked liked and how they felt. Once Dean felt through each feather they laid on the bed sharing lazy kisses. Neither one spoke. Once they spoke they knew this moment would end and neither wanted to say goodbye. </p><p>However, endings are inevitable. Both Dean and Castiel were too wrapped up in each other to notice the third presence in the room. Uriel had not received a report from Castiel and sought him out. He stood in the healing room in complete disbelief at what he was witnessing. The Righteous Man touching an Angel's wings. Needing to know what lead to this Uriel read Castiel’s mind. Uriel saw in his mind all about their profound bond, Castiel’s physical claim on the vessel, their confession of love. Uriel flew and reported everything to the Archangel Michael. </p><p>“Are you certain?” Michael was seething with anger. “Yes I read Castiel’s mind. He bonded with the Righteous Man.” Uriel reported. </p><p>“Summon Castiel now.”  Uriel bowed his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lazarus Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the healing room Dean and Cas were still sharing kisses and embracing each other. Cas suddenly pulled back. “Bluebird you alright?” “I’m being summoned. I’ll return shortly.” Castiel kisses Dean one last time before he takes flight. </p><p>Castiel appeared before Uriel and the Archangel Michael. Michael spoke to Castiel, “Castiel, do you know why you were summoned?” Castiel glanced at Uriel who looked at him in disgust. “To report about Dean’s healing progress?”<br/>
“No. You were summoned because you committed a crime against Heaven and will receive appropriate punishment.”<br/>
“I don’t understand.” Castiel replied.<br/>
“Well maybe Uriel can jog your memory.” Michael replied.<br/>
Uriel looked at Castiel and said, “I found it odd that you haven’t reported to me in some time. So I sought you out and what I witnessed was blasphemous. A human, the Righteous Man no less touching an Angel’s wings. I read your mind to see what led to that. What I saw in your mind was criminal. You bonded yourself to Michael’s vessel, allowed him to touch your wings, and acted on human-like feelings. You know what happened with the last Angel who betrayed heaven and fell in love with a human.” </p><p>Castiel stood there. Frozen in fear about what was said and his punishment. For the last time an Angel betrayed Heaven for a human, the female human and her child were killed along with the Angel. He thought to himself as long as they don’t hurt Dean. Michael spoke, “Now this level of crime will result in extreme punishment. Don’t think that I won’t abuse my vessel to hurt you. As we speak Archangel Raphael and Angel Zacharia are attending to Dean Winchester’s punishment for refusing me as his vessel and his intimate involvement with you.”<br/>
Castiel pleaded, “No! Do what you will unto me. Just return Dean to Earth. He is healed from Hell. Let him be.” </p><p>Michael replied, “Oh I will return him to Earth. Just without his memories of you. Raphael is taking care of that as we speak. Oh and for good measure he will be tormented with his memories of Hell. When I ordered you to heal him from Hell that was me being generous. I could have easily just raised him from perdition without angelic healing. As for you Castiel you will be held in Heaven’s prison for the foreseeable future. Uriel, arrest him.” Bowing his head Uriel seized Castiel. Who was too in shock to do anything. </p><p>Uriel flew them to Heaven’s prison. The prison was a fortress. There was a squad of Angels guarding the prison. No one enters or leaves the prison without direct permission from Michael. Leaving no chance for escape. Castiel’s cell was made from the strongest stone and metal bars. Once Uriel locked him in his cell he said, “I knew you cared about humans but was this really worth the punishment? What happened to you Castiel?” Castiel replied, “I learned what free will was and I chose Dean. It was more than worth it.” </p><p>Dean jumped as two unknown Angels appeared behind him. “You’re not Cas. Where is he?” Zacharia seized Dean holding him still he said, “Don’t bother resisting. You’re not getting out of this. Oh and Castiel well I won’t bother telling you what happened to him. Soon you won’t even remember his name much less loved him.” Raphael placed his hand over Dean’s physical mark that Castiel imprinted on him to remove it. After a while nothing happened. Zacharia questioned, “Why is it not destroyed?” Dean answered, “You son of a bitch! Castiel said it’s a profound bond and that cannot be healed or removed.” “No matter. Raphael will still remove all memories of Castiel. It will be like you never met him. Dean struggled against Zacharia’s hold on him. “Nooo! Cas!”</p><p>When Dean opened his eyes again he saw Hell. He saw flashes of him being tormented. He remembered his face being covered in blood, and all the screams from those being tortured. He yelled for help but his voice was so strained he couldn’t speak. He searched his pockets for anything useful and was relieved when he found his lighter. Dean clicked the lighter and panic crept in when he realized he was confined in a wooden box. Dirt was falling into his eyes as he pried the wooden panels apart. He clawed his way out and hoisted himself to the ground. He lies on his back, panting and groaning. Dean stands and sees his simple wooden cross and around his crude headstone is a perfect circle of dead trees. He notices a bluebird perching on his headstone. He swears the bluebird stared right at him before flying off. Eventually Dean found the road and followed it until he approached a seemingly abandoned gas station.</p><p>Uriel flew to Heaven’s prison and approached the squad of Angels. “I’m here to speak with the prisoner Castiel.” The Angels broke formation and permitted Uriel to enter the prison. Uriel reached Castiel’s cell and said, “It is because we once fought side by side that I am here speaking to you brother.” Castiel raised his head that was in his hands and said, “I’m not in the mood for one of your lectures Uriel.” “That’s not why I’m here. I’m here because I wanted to let you know that Dean Winchester was returned to Earth and seems fine.” “Forgive me if I don’t believe the Angel who arrested me.” </p><p>Uriel contemplated for a moment before deciding against better judgement to give a favor to Castiel. He did love his brother despite Castiel’s crimes. “Would you like to see him?” Castiel looked at Uriel quizzically. “Why would you do that? Surly Michael didn’t suddenly change his mind?” “Castiel you are my brother. I do love you. I’m doing this because I care about you.” Uriel opened Castiel’s cell and reached out his hand. He flew them to a nearby cloud where they perched looking down on Earth. Sure enough Castiel saw Dean at his headstone. At that moment Cas sent a bluebird to Dean. Through the bluebird he kept his promise to watch over Dean while he was on Earth. Castiel saw Dean approaching a gas station. He couldn’t help himself. When he saw Dean he yelled for him. He called out his name. Desperate for him to know he was there watching out for him like he promised. </p><p>Dean broke in and grabbed some supplies. He went to the bathroom and washed his face in a dingy sink. Dean looked up at the mirror and stared at his reflection. He’s wearing a tight black t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a dark green light jacket tied around his waist. He lifted his shirt frowning in confusion as he remembered being ripped apart by hellhounds. As he was drinking water, the TV and lights started to turn on and flicker. He quickly grabbed the salt and began lining the windows when he heard an intense high pitch sound. Dean fell to his knees and covered his ears hunching over in pain. </p><p>“Castiel stop, he can’t hear you. Humans can’t comprehend our true voice. Their senses are too dull. You’ll end up hurting him.” With that Castiel stopped and said, “Just take me back to my cell.”</p><p>Dean left the gas station and walked towards the nearest phone booth. He called Bobby and was greeted with,<br/> “Yeah?” <br/>“Bobby it’s me.”<br/> “Who’s me?” “Dean.” <br/>“Who is this?” <br/>“Bobby listen to me.”<br/> Dean called again, “You call again and I will kill you.” He hung up before Dean had the chance to speak. Resigning to the fact that Dean will not get through to him he hotwired the nearest car and started his drive to Sioux Falls. </p><p>Uriel returned Castiel to his cell. “Thank you, Uriel. You didn’t have to do that.” Uriel sighed and said, “You’re still my brother. I may disagree with your actions but that doesn’t take away the times that you’ve been there for me. Tell me brother what was the significance of the bluebird?” Castiel smiled softly and replied, “Bluebird is the nickname Dean gave me because of my vessel’s bright blue eyes and my wings. That was just my way of watching over him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several hours later Dean arrived at Bobby’s. “Hi Bobby surprise.” Bobby stood in the doorway too dumbfounded to respond. Finally he spoke, “I don’t …”</p><p>“Yeah, me neither. But here I am.” Bobby stood still for a moment before attacking him with a silver knife, “Bobby it’s me! I’m not a demon.” “My ass.” Bobby lunged at him again, “Whoa whoa wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You’re about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby… it’s me.” Still not believing it’s Dean, Bobby once again attempted to attack Dean. “Whoa I am not a shifter!” “Then you’re a revenant!” “All right if I was either, would I be able to do this with a silver knife?” Dean asked as he cut his forearm to show human blood. Starting to believe it’s really him Bobby said, “Dean?!” “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Bobby embraces Dean in a tight hug which Dean enthusiastically returns. Relief shows on both of their faces. They break apart and Bobby says, “It’s… it’s good to see you, boy.” “Yeah, you too.” Bobby asks, “But how did you bust out?” “I don’t know. I just uh woke up in a pine box. There was this bluebird…” Suddenly, Bobby splashes water in Dean’s face. Dean takes a moment and spits the holy water out and says, “I’m not a demon either, you know.” </p><p>“Sorry you can’t be too careful. But that don’t make a lick of sense.” Dean replied, “Yeah you’re preaching to the choir.” Bobby explained, “Dean your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you’ve been buried for four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit…” “I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject.” </p><p>Bobby asked, “What do you remember?” Dean answered, “Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound’s chew toy, and then lights out. Then I came to six feet under, that was it. Sam’s number isn’t working. He’s, uh he’s not…” Bobby answered, “Oh he’s alive. As far as I know.” “Good wait, what do you mean as far as you know?” “I haven’t talked to him for months.” Dean looked at Bobby in disbelief and said, “You’re kidding, you let him go off by himself?” “He was dead set on it.” Dean replied, “Bobby, you should’ve been looking after him? Bobby defended, “I tried. These last months haven’t been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you.” Dean asked, “Why did you bury me, anyway?”</p><p>Bobby replied, “I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But… Sam wouldn’t have it.” “Well I’m glad he won that one.” “He said you’d need a body when he got you back home somehow. That’s about all he said.” Dean felt suspicious about that and asked, “What do you mean?” Bobby responded, “He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn’t return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn’t want to be found.” “Oh, damnit, Sammy.”</p><p>“What?” <br/>“Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it’s bad mojo.”<br/>“What makes you so sure?” <br/>“You should have seen the gravesite. It was like a nuke went off. And there was this...this force, the presence. The presence felt familiar? I don’t know, but it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.” Dean takes off his jacket, pulls up his sleeve to reveal the branded handprint. Bobby moves closer to get a better look. “What the hell?” Dean said, “It was like something just yanked me out. Or rode me out.”<br/>Bobby said, “The only thing that I know of that has that kind of juice is a demon. But why?”<br/>Dean answered, “To hold up their end of the deal. If it was a demon.” “You think Sam made a deal?” Dean replied, “It’s what I would have done. Hell it’s what I did.” </p><p>Bobby questioned, “What makes you think it was something else?” Dean answered, “I don’t know. Yeah it sort of makes sense if it was a demon but…” “But what?” Dean sighed, “The presence I felt didn’t feel demonic. Like I said it felt familiar.” Bobby explained, “You’ve dealt with many demons before. You’ve dealt with the same demon more than once.” Dean skeptically agreed, “Yeah I guess.” Bobby asked, “Was there anything else that was significant when you woke up at your gravesite?” Dean thought about it. Even though this was insignificant he felt that he should mention the bird. “There was a bluebird perching on my headstone. I know this sounds crazy but I swear Bobby the bird looked right at me. The bird flew around me before it disappeared.” Bobby said, “I’m not sure if that’s noteworthy but remember it just in case.”</p><p> Dean paced frantically through the study thinking of a plan of action. Dean noticed all of the empty and half drunk liquor bottles scattered throughout the study. “Bobby, why does your study look like an empty liquor store?” “Like I said it’s not been easy.” Dean sighed, “Well let’s grab our gear and get on the road to find Sam.” Dean you just got back from Hell. You can spare five minutes to eat.” </p><p>Not arguing with his surrogate father, he followed Bobby to the kitchen where he helped himself to a beer. As Bobby was making a sandwich he asked, “So how are you feeling? Do you remember anything?” “Well I guess I do feel hungry.” “I meant are you ok up here. Do you remember Hell? Bobby asked, pointing to his head. “For once talk it out.” </p><p>“I’m not sure Bobby. It’s more confusing than anything else. I don’t remember everything just flashes. I was chained while I was tortured. There’s something else too I just can’t picture the whole thing.” Bobby handed him the sandwich. “Well what is it that you can picture?” “Bright blue eyes and a blinding white light. There was a comforting sensation about the light. It’s frustrating because everytime I try to focus on the blue eyes my mind goes completely blank. There’s something familiar about those eyes. I just can’t place it. I also feel like there’s time missing. How long was I dead for?” Bobby answered, “Four months.” “That can’t be right. I feel like I’ve been dead for years not months.” Bobby replied, “Maybe time is different in Hell? As for the light you described, maybe it was the thing that saved you.” </p><p>Dean finished his sandwich and beer and said, “Alright let’s go to Sam.” Bobby and Dean eventually tracked Sam down by using the GPS in his phone at a motel. Dean knew the alias Sam used and got the room number from the motel employee. Dean knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman who looked confused. She asked, “So where is it?” “Where’s what?” Bobby responded. “The pizza that apparently took two guys to deliver.” Dean said, “I think we have the wrong room.” </p><p>“Hey, is…” Sam stared in complete shock at his very much alive brother. His eyes flickered between Dean and Bobby.  “Hi Sammy.” Sam is silent. As Dean gets close Sam pulls a knife and lunges at Dean. Dean blocks the attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders as Sam struggles. Sam yells, “Who are you?!” “Like you didn’t do this?!” “Do what?” Bobby intervened, “It’s him. It’s him. I’ve been through this already and did all the tests. It’s really him.”</p><p>Sam stares at his brother before rushing over, pulling Dean in a desperate hug. Both brothers were heavy with emotion and the three of them are close to tears. Sam pushes Dean back at arms length to look at him again. The woman still confused watches the encounter, “So are you two together?” Sam answered, “What no. He’s my brother. I just haven’t seen him in a long time.” “Oh ok. Well I should go.” “Yeah that's probably a good idea. Sorry.” </p><p>Dean approaches Sam and asks, “So tell me, what did it cost?” Sam replied, “The girl? I don’t pay, Dean.” “This isn’t funny, Sam To bring me back. What’d it cost? Was it just your souls, or was it something worse?” Sam replied, “You really think I made a deal?” Bobby answered, “That’s exactly what we think.” “Well I didn’t!”Sam defended. Dean pleaded, “Don’t lie to me.” “I’m not!” Dean advanced towards his brother, “So what now, I’m off the hook and you’re on, is that it? You’re some demon’s bitch boy? I didn’t want to be saved like this!” Sam stood towering angrily over his brother, “Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?” Dean grabs Sam by the front of his shirt and yells, “There’s no other way that this could have gone down! Now tell the truth!” Sam broke Dean’s grip and said, “I tried everything. That’s the truth. I tried opening the Devil’s Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn’t stop it. So I’m sorry it wasn’t me. Dean I’m sorry.” Dean walked over to Sam and placed his hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok Sam. You don’t have to apologize, I believe you. Besides I would have kicked your ass if you made a deal. I told you not to do something that stupid.” Sam looked up at him and said, “When have we ever kept that promise?” Dean hugged his brother again saying, “Yeah I know.” Bobby said, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled that Sam’s soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.” Dean asks, “If he didn’t pull me out, then what did?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unresolved Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean asks, “So what were you doing around here if you weren’t digging me out of my grave? Sam replied, Well, once I figured out I couldn’t save you, I started hunting down Lillith, trying to get some payback.” Bobby said accusingly, “All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?” “Uh, yeah, I’m sorry Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up.” Dean picks up a pink flowered bra, “Oh yeah I really feel your pain.” Ignoring Dean Sam said, “Anyways, uh I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.” “When?” “Yesterday morning.” Sam replied. “When I busted out.” Bobby asks, “You think these demons are here cause of you?” “But why?”, asked Sam. Dean answered, “Well, I don’t know. A hoard of demons are here the day I bust out? It has to be connected.” Dean frowned, “Maybe it was some badass demon that dragged me out of Hell.” Even as he said that his gut feeling told him that was wrong. </p><p>Bobby asks, “How are you feeling now? Any developed changes? Anything strange or different?” Dean, annoyed, answered “Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I’m me?” Bobby replied, “Yeah. Well listen. No demon’s letting you lose out of the goodness of their hearts. They’ve gotta have something nasty planned.” Dean stated, “Well, I feel fine.” Sam said, “Okay look, we don’t know what they’re planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.” Bobby said, “I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she’s heard the other side talking.” Dean enthusiastically responded, “Hell yeah, it’s worth a shot.” Bobby stands to the side to make a phone call and Sam reaches out into his collar and pulls out a black cord. It’s Dean’s amulet. “You probably want this back.” Sam places it in Dean’s hand. Dean looks at his amulet fondly before placing it around his neck. “Thanks Sammy.” “Yeah, don’t mention it.” “Hey Dean, what’s it like?” “What, Hell? I don’t know, I, I must have blocked it out. I don’t remember a damn thing.” Dean lied. “Well, thank God for that.” Dean mumbled, “Yeah.” </p><p>After a joyful reunion the three of them exited the motel. Bobby said, “She’s about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up.” Bobby got in his car and drove off. Sam pulled the keys from his right pocket and tossed them to Dean, “I assume you’ll want to drive.” Dean easily caught the keys and said, “Oh yeah I almost forgot!” Dean approached the impala and ran his hand across the hood of the car. “Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?” Dean got in the driver’s side and settled in. Dean took one look at the interior of his baby and said, “What the hell is that?” Giving Dean a bitch face he replied, “That’s an iPod Jack.” “You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up.” “Dean, I thought it was my car.” Sam internally thought, You said if I did anything to Baby you’d haunt my ass. I just wanted you back. In any way.</p><p>Dean sneered still muttering about the iPod jack as he turned the key in the ignition. Dean took a moment to savor being back in his baby. Listening to the engine roar. Feeling the weight of the steering wheel and the leather seats. His moment was interrupted when he listened to the offending sound emanating from the iPod jack. He glared at Sam, “Really.” Sam shrugged innocently as the lyrics “Love is not a victory march, no it’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah”  Dean ripped out the ipod jack and tossed it in the backseat and put a Black Sabbath cassette tape in. The brothers savored this moment. This is exactly where they’re supposed to be. Having a heart-to-heart in the impala on a two lane asphalt. They were home. </p><p>There was something that bothered Dean in the back of his mind, <br/>“Hey Sam?” <br/>“Yeah?” <br/>“That night that I bit it or got bit… how did you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you.”<br/>“Well she tried. She couldn’t.”<br/>“What do you mean she couldn’t. She’s powerful and controlled hellhounds.”<br/>Sam explained, “She fired this burning light at me and didn’t leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something. I was not affected at all by her powers.” <br/>Dean questioned, “Immune?” “Yeah. I don’t know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that.”  <br/>“What about Ruby? Where is she?” Sam replied, “Dead for now.” </p><p>There was something else Dean wanted to ask but he was afraid of the answer. “So have you been using your freaky ESP stuff?” Sam quickly replied, “No.” Dean looked over and said, “You sure about that? Well, I mean now that you’ve got immunity or whatever the hell that is… just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you’ve got going on.” Sam replied, “Nothing, Dean. Look you didn’t want me to go down that road so I didn’t go down that road. It was practically your dying wish.” Looking back at the road Dean replied, “Yeah, well let's keep it that way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Séance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby, Sam, and Dean arrive at the psychic’s house around the same time. They knocked on the door and were greeted with an attractive woman in her mid thirties. She had shoulder length black curly hair, vibrant green eyes, clad in a tight black tank top, dark wash jeans and black ankle boots. She wore a charm necklace on a beaded cord. “Bobby!” She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug briefly lifting him off the ground. Sam and Dean shared a questioning look as Bobby says, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” “So, are these the boys?” Bobby introduced, “Sam, Dean, this is Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state.” Dean gives her a once over and flirtatiously says, “Hey.” Pamela says, “ Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.” Dean replies, “If you say so.” “Come on in.” Pamela ushers them in. Bobby asks, “So, you hear anything?” “Well I use a ouija and asked over a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why.” Bobby questioned, “So what’s next?” Pamela replied, “A seance I think.” Bobby looked apprehensive. “You’re not gonna summon the damn thing here are ya?” Pamela replied, “No. I just want to get a sneak peak at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal.” Dean readily agreed. Hoping to put a face to those familiar blue eyes. “I’m game.” </p><p>Pamela spreads a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Pamela bends downs in front of a cabinet revealing a tattoo across her lower back that reads Jesse Forever. Curious Dean asks, “Who’s Jesse?” Pamela laugh’s and replies, “Well it wasn’t forever.” Dean replied, “His loss.” Pamela stands with several pillar candles in her hands and walks over to Dean. Smirking she says, “Might be your gain.” As she walks to the table Dean turns to Sam and says, “Dude I am so in!” Sam scoffs, “Yeah, she’s going to eat you alive.” “Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.” Walking by the brothers again Pamela winks at Sam, “You’re invited too grumpy.” Dean replied, “You are not invited!”</p><p>The four of them sat around the small table. The table was adorned with the black tablecloth with strange markings and six lighted candles in the center. Pamela leads them in the seance. “Right, take each other's hands. I also need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” Pamela caresses her hand along Dean’s inner thigh. Dean jumps and replies, “Whoa. Well, he didn’t touch me there.” “My mistake.” Dean takes off his outer shirt and pulls his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the branded handprint. Sam stared at it shocked and wondered why Dean hasn’t mentioned the brand. </p><p>Pamela said, “Okay close your eyes and hold onto each other’s hands. I’m going to chant.” Closing her eyes Pamela began chanting, “I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle.” </p><p>In Heaven’s prison Castiel felt a strong pull at his grace. He was being summoned by someone who was powerful enough to get through Heaven’s minor wardings. Castiel resisted the pull. He knew if showed his true form the person summoning him would be severely harmed if not killed. He tried to warn the psychic. Castiel could speak to the summoner. He spoke, “My name is Castiel. Stop this summoning. My true form will harm you. Don’t do this!” <br/>At Pamela’s house the tv flicks on to static. Pamela ignores her surroundings and continues chanting, “I invoke, conjure and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easily.” Pamela said to the others, “It’s name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back.” </p><p>When Dean heard Castiel’s name, his handprint stung. Dean felt something within him trying to reach out to this Castiel. </p><p>Pamela asks “Castiel, “Did you save Dean Winchester? I invoke, conjure and command you! Did you save Dean Winchester?” Castiel replied, “Yes I saved Dean. Is he safe?” Pamela replied, “Yes Dean is safe. Now show me your face! I invoke, conjure and command you, show me your face!” The white noise and static continues and the table begins to shake. Bobby says, “Maybe we should stop.” Pamela said, “No. I almost got him. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!” </p><p>With that last command Castiel was unable to resist the summon any longer. His true form was revealed. Suddenly the candles flame flared several feet up in the air and Pamela screamed. Her eyes flew open and where her pupils should be there were white hot flames. She collapses onto the floor still screaming. The static white noise and the flames die out. </p><p>Bobby yells, “Call 911.” Sam rushed out of his chair and ran into the other room reaching for his cell. Dean crouches over Pamela. Bobby has her in her arms and says, “She is conscious but bleeding and badly burned.” Pamela’s eyelids open revealing black empty sockets. She sobs loudly but no tears are falling. She screams, “I can’t see! I can’t see! Oh God!” The ambulance arrives and Pamlea is placed on a gurney. Bobby goes with Pamela to the hospital while Sam and Dean go to a nearby diner to figure out their next move. </p><p>Sam and Dean arrive at the diner. The waitress takes their order. As the waitress leaves Sam speaks into his phone, “Thanks for the update. Bye.” Dean worriedly looks at Sam and asks, “What did Bobby say?” Sam replies, “Pam’s stable and out of ICU.” The update did nothing to relieve Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s blind because of us.” <br/>“And we still have no idea who we’re dealing with.” <br/>“That’s not entirely true.” <br/>“No?” <br/>“We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo we could summon him. Bring him right to us.”<br/>“What are you out of your damn mind! Pamela got one sneak peak of the thing and it burned her eye out of her skull and you want to be face to face with it?!” <br/>“He won’t hurt me.”<br/>“How the hell do you know that?” <br/>“Just a gut feeling Sammy. I can’t explain it. He did save me and Pam said during the seance that he asked if I was safe. Also I felt the brand try to reach out to Castiel. When Pamela touched the brand and conjured Castiel, it stung but it didn’t hurt. It felt prickly like when you sit on your legs too long and you try to stand up. It felt like I’m supposed to know this Castiel.” <br/>“No Dean. It isn’t safe. It’s not happening.”<br/>“Do you have a better idea?”<br/>“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?”<br/>“Okay.” Dean replied.<br/>“So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something.” </p><p>The waitress reappears with two plates of cherry pie and sets them on the table. <br/>“Thanks.” Sam said. <br/>The waitress then plops down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looks at her, smirking. “What are you angling for a tip?”<br/>“I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us.” Her eyes go demon-black for a moment; a uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also show the demon-black; the uniformed man goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it. As the waitress’s eyes go back to normal she says, “Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck.” <br/>“That’s me.” <br/>“So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?”<br/>“I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.”<br/>“Right. You don't.”<br/>“No. I don’t.”<br/>“Lying's a sin, you know.”<br/>“I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…”<br/>“Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself.”<br/>Sam, who has been staring daggers at her through this exchange, shifts as if to attack. Dean holds a hand up and Sam stops, settles back into his seat.<br/>Dean replies to the waitress, “No you won’t.”<br/>“No?”<br/>Dean explains, “No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.”<br/>“I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.”<br/>Dean leans forward, a challenge in his eyes. He throws a right hook at her, which she takes. He throws another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.<br/>Dean, “That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam.”<br/>They stand, and the demon sits there, fuming. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult.</p><p>Sam and Dean stalk out of the diner and across the street, tense and quick.<br/>“Holy shit, that was close.” Dean said. <br/>“We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?”<br/>“Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us.”<br/>“I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately.”<br/>“Not anymore. The smarter brother's back in town.”<br/>“Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous.”<br/>“They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time.”</p><p>Back at the motel Dean is dozing on the couch with a book open on his lap. Sam sneaked out after making sure Dean was asleep. Sam gets in the impala and drives off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in Heaven, Michael was in the throne room strategizing his next move. He consulted in Rapheal and Uriel. He approached them and said, “The seals are not breaking fast enough. We need to escalate these next events. It is written that I will face my fallen brother in battle and I will make that so. Brothers what is our next move?” </p><p>Uriel kept his stoic composer but internally he knew this was wrong. Yes what Michael stated was the word and he knows what is written will come to pass but to seek out battle? To escalate and manipulate events for one’s own purpose? No that cannot be what Father wanted. He will have to play this out carefully. To still have Michael’s trust but disrupt his plans. </p><p>Raphael suggested, “Drive a wedge between the brothers. That will lead them to the path of their respective vessels.”<br/>Uriel stated, “That would be a great conquest. The brothers are severely codependent with each other.” <br/>Raphael sighed, “Then what would you suggest.” <br/>Uriel contemplated before saying, “The brothers do need to be driven apart. As we have seen no demon or monster has been able to truly succeed. I think the only way for that to be accomplished is for an angel to go down to Earth and gain the trust of the brothers. The Winchester’s are already starting on their separate paths. Lucifer’s vessel has been training under the persuasive demon Ruby and has been lying to his brother since his resurrection. Those actions will cause the Righteous Man to feel isolated and betrayed. That is when an angel will go to him. Garner his trust and push him further away from his brother. Make him think that the last resort is saying yes to you Michael.” </p><p>Raphael questioned, “An angel going to Earth? That has not been done since Father intervened.” <br/>Uriel, “How else could we manipulate the Winchesters to our whim? We have no allies. No one knows our plan better than us.”<br/>Michael stopped the banter, “Enough. Uriel I agree with your plan. If needed take a few angels with you.”<br/>Uriel knew this was risky but wanted to help his brother Castiel. Uriel replied, “Thank you, sir. I do need a few angels for this mission. Raphael, Zachariah, and well sir the angel I need most for this mission is in Heaven’s prison. I know it is inadvisable however the angel would be most beneficial to our mission.”</p><p>Michael spoke, “Enough stalling. Who is the angel?”<br/>“Castiel, sir.”<br/>Raphael laughed, “Castiel? That poor excuse of an Angel? What assets could he possibly provide to the success of this mission?” <br/>Michael replied, “That is a reasonable question. Uriel?”<br/>“While I condone the sins that Castiel committed, we could use his past relations with the Righteous Man to our advantage and if we play our hand right we will still be punishing Castiel.”<br/>Raphael questioned, “How will we get Castiel to agree to this? He will not betray the oldest Winchester.”<br/>Michael replied, “We give him a false sense of freedom and redemption. Castiel is desperate to see my vessel again and will do anything to get back to him. Uriel will go to him saying there is a chance for him to earn forgiveness by following our orders. If he does so he will be with my vessel. Our orders for Castiel are to convince the Righteous Man to say yes to me so I can bring forth the apocalypse.”<br/>Raphael questioned, “This sounds too risky. What if Castiel tries to tell Dean Winchester of our plans or return his memories?” <br/>Michael answered, “Every time Castiel attempts that I will warn him through angel radio. The warning will be like an intense high pitched static sound. If he ignores my warnings then I will summon him back to Heaven’s prison.”<br/>Uriel asked, “Will you truly allow Castiel to be with your vessel again with memories intact?”<br/>Michael responded, “Of course not. That is just a motivation tactic. Besides Castiel will not be able to return his memories. The only way that is possible is by the power of the one who erased the memories so the power of an archangel or equally powerful. Uriel gather the angels for your mission now and descend to Earth.” <br/>“Yes sir.”<br/>Uriel approached Castiel’s cell, “Brother Micheal has decided to give you a chance of redemption.” <br/>Castiel met Uriel’s gaze and asked, “Why? Surely my actions are unredeemable?”<br/>Uriel answered, “Michael is undergoing a mission and I convinced him that you would be a valuable asset.”<br/>Castiel asked, “What is the mission?”<br/>“To make preparations for the foreseeable apocalypse.” <br/>“For the apocalypse to occur Michael needs his vessel which is Dean. I would rather spend the rest of my internal life in this cell than condemn Dean to such a fate. Even if that means I will never see him again.”<br/>Uriel responded, “Castiel Michael is willing to return Dean Winchester’s memories and allow you to be with him if you succeed.”<br/>Castiel questioned, “I thought once you erase a memory it cannot be undone?”<br/>Uriel answered, “It can be undone by the power who was responsible or a being with equal power or higher.” <br/>“And I can be with Dean?”<br/>“If the mission proves successful, yes. There are conditions. You are prohibited from revealing to Dean Winchester of your past relations and any attempts to return his memories. You cannot become too attached to humanity specifically the Winchester brothers. If these demands are not met Michael will send you a warning through angel radio. The warning will be an intense high pitched sound. If the warnings go ignored then you will be summoned back to Heaven’s prison.” </p><p>“Brother, I do sympathize with your situation. If I had known the severity of your punishment I would not have told Michael what I witnessed that day. It is why I chose you for this mission. To give you a chance to earn forgiveness and to be with the one you bonded with. I hope that one day you could forgive me.” </p><p>Castiel responded, “I want to forgive you brother and maybe one day I will. I accept this mission.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Make A Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Dean is sleeping the television and radio flickers to static. The noise caused Dean to wake violently. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while reaching for his shotgun that’s lying in the bed. As he assesses the situation he notices Sam’s bed is empty. His growing concern was interrupted as the painfully high pitched noise rang through his ears. Dean clutched his right ear while still holding his weapon in his left. The noise gradually became louder and the mirror shattered and shards of broken glass fell to the floor and onto Dean. Dean crumbles to the ground, the noise too much for him to bear and drops his weapons clutching both ears. More glass explodes around Dean as he screams Bobby comes rushing into the motel room. <br/>Bobby ushers Dean out of the motel and into his car. Bobby drives off as Dean wipes the blood from his face in the passenger seat. <br/>Bobby asks, “How you doin’ kid?”<br/>“Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy.” Dean replies.<br/>Dean pulls out his cell and calls Sam. <br/>Sam answers, “Hey.”<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“Couldn't sleep, so I went to get a burger.”<br/>“In my car?”<br/>“Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing awake?”<br/>“Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer.” Bobby looked over at Dean shocked as Dean held up a finger. <br/>“All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?” Sam replied.<br/>“Done. Catch you later.” Dean hung up his cell and Bobby asked, “Why the hell didn’t you tell him?”<br/>“Because he’ll just try to stop us.”<br/>“From what?”<br/>“Summoning this thing.” <br/>“You can’t be serious?”<br/>“As a heart attack.”<br/>“I know you’ve been defending this mystery monster from the get go but whatever it is just attacked you. We still don’t know what it is!”<br/>“That’s why we have to be prepared for anything.” Dean said as he pulled out Ruby’s knife. <br/>“We've got the big time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk.”<br/>“This is a bad idea.” <br/>“Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?”<br/>“We could choose life.”<br/>“Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand.”<br/>“Dean, we could use Sam on this.”<br/>“Nah, he's better off where he is.”</p><p>Sam sneaks into the darkened diner they were at earlier and slips his lock-picking tools into his shirt pocket. A song is playing on the jukebox. Sam sneaks in quietly, sees the COOK from earlier face-down on the floor, his hands bloody. Sam crouches and turns the man over; he is dead, his eyes burned out and drying blood caked on his cheeks. Sam stands.</p><p>A figure tackles him from behind, it’s the Demon waitress. They trade blows for a few moments until Sam shoves her away. She has two empty, burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looks both terrifying and terrified.</p><p>Sam states, “Your eyes.” <br/>The demon responded, “I can still smell your soul a mile away.”<br/>Sam replied, “It was here. You saw it.”<br/>The demon wailed, “I saw it!” <br/>“What did you see?”<br/>“Go to hell!” The demon said.<br/>“Funny I was going to say the same thing to you.” </p><p>Sam steps back, plants his feet, and shuts his eyes in concentration. He extends his right hand towards the demon. She heaves and begins to vomit black smoke into her hand; in seconds, the waitress collapses to the floor as the demon is sucked down into the pit. Sam opens his eyes and crosses to the woman on the floor. He checks her pulse, sighs in disappointment.<br/>“Damnit.”<br/>The kitchen door opens and a woman comes out. He looks up, apparently not surprised to see her. It is the woman from the motel. <br/>The woman says, “Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time.”<br/>Sam stands and they share an intense gaze. His face fell when he looked down at the corpse by his feet. <br/>“What the hell is going on here Ruby?”<br/>“Wish I knew.”<br/>“We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out.” <br/>Ruby replied, “No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody.”<br/>“Then what can?”<br/>“Nothing I've ever seen before.”</p><p>At an abandoned barn Bobby draws a symbol with spray paint on the cement floor. The rectangular ceiling and walls are covered in similar images. As Bobby stands Dean looked around and said, “That’s hell of an art project you got going on.”</p><p>Bobby responded, “Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?”<br/>“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.”<br/>“Not what I meant Dean.”<br/>“Yeah I know.” Dean sighed. “I don’t know. Part of me is scared out of mind yet I can’t help but feel eager. I just need to know who saved me from hell. My branded handprint keeps stinging.”<br/>“This is still a bad idea.”<br/>“Yeah Bobby I heard you the first ten times. Alright let's get this started.”<br/>Bobby reluctantly agrees. He walks to a desk and takes a pinch of powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke. He then chants in Latin.</p><p>Back at the diner Ruby and Sam sat across each other at a small table. <br/>Ruby asked, “So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?”<br/>“Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it.” <br/>Ruby gave Sam a pointed look.<br/>“Look, I just need time, okay? That's all.”<br/>“Sam, he's going to find out, and if it's not from you he's going to be pissed.”<br/>“He's going to be pissed anyway. I mean, he's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me.”<br/>“Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while.”<br/>“Ruby, you…”<br/>“I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fan club. But he is your brother, and I'm not going to come between you.”<br/>“I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you.”<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>“But what I do know is that I'm saving people and stopping demons. That feels good. I want to keep going.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the barn Dean and Bobby sat on the table waiting for the being to appear. </p><p>After several minutes of silence Dean asked, "You sure you did the ritual right?”<br/>
Bobby gave him a bitchy look. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”</p><p>At that moment a loud rattling noise shook the roof. Bobby and Dean armed themselves with shotguns. </p><p>“Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind.”</p><p>The door burst open and a man dressed in a sensible pant suit, backwards tie, and a beige trench coat walked in. Dean froze. Those blue eyes. They pierced through him and his branded handprint pulsed with a powerful sensation. As Dean continued to stare at those blue eyes a familiar feeling itch in the back of Dean’s mind. Dean’s mind immediately dismissed the feeling.</p><p>As Castiel stalked into the barn he mentally guarded himself. This will be the first time he has seen Dean since they were both in heaven. In his cell Castiel frequently envisioned what it would feel like to be reunited. He was not prepared for the hollow feeling when Dean spoke these words, “Who are you?”</p><p>“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Castiel solemnly responded. </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for that.”<br/>
Dean rears back and plunges the magic knife into Castiel’s chest. Castiel looks down, unconcerned, and pulls it out, drops it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby attacks; without looking, Castiel grabs Bobby’s weapon and uses it to swing him around. Castiel touches Bobby on the forehead with fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground.</p><p>“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” </p><p>Dean rushed over to Bobby checking for a pulse.<br/>
“Your friend is alive.” Castiel reassured.<br/>
“Who are you?”<br/>
“Castiel.”<br/>
“Yeah I figured that much. I mean what are you?”<br/>
“I am an Angel of the Lord.”<br/>
“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”</p><p>Castiel internally mused, “Raphael, you bastard. Not only did you take away his memory of me and returned his memories from hell you also took away his faith he was beginning to have.”</p><p>“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”<br/>
Lightning flashes, and on Castiel’s back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.</p><p>“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.”<br/>
“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”<br/>
“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?<br/>
Castiel nodded.<br/>
“Buddy next time lower the volume.”<br/>
“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”<br/>
“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?”<br/>
“This? This is... a vessel.”<br/>
“You're possessing some poor bastard?”<br/>
“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”<br/>
“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?”<br/>
“I told you.”<br/>
“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”<br/>
Castiel internally thought “Well this seems repetitive.”<br/>
“Good things do happen, Dean.”<br/>
“Not in my experience.”<br/>
“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?”<br/>
“Why'd you do it?”<br/>
“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.” </p><p>Castiel flew off and Bobby regained consciousness.<br/>
“Bobby you ok?”<br/>
Bobby checked himself over and replied, “Yeah I think so. What the hell happened?”<br/>
Dean answered, “Apparently not hell.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I’ll tell you in the car. Come on let's get outta here.”<br/>
While Dean drove he recapped everything that happened.<br/>
“Angels?” Bobby asked.<br/>
“So the holy tax accountant said yeah. I don’t buy it.”<br/>
“Well it would make sense why the demon knife didn’t work or any of the symbols. There’s no record of any hunter I’ve ever known about that has dealt with angels.”<br/>
“That’s because there’s no such thing.”<br/>
“Maybe maybe not.”<br/>
“You actually believe this?”<br/>
“I’m just not ruling it out.”<br/>
“Yeah ok.”</p><p>Castiel returned to Heaven to report to Uriel. When Castiel stood unnervingly still and silent Uriel grew cautious. He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and spoke, "Brother?" The sudden motion jolted Castiel from his disturbing muses. In a still soft whisper he spoke, "De-Dean looked right through me. A week ago he was kissing me and today he stabbed me with a demon knife. He wanted me dead. He's so jaded. He knows no peace. Dean's returned memories of Hell torment him and I can not be there to heal him. Being with him like this is unbearable."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Is There a God Above?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby texted Sam to meet them at his house and the rest of the ride was silent. They approached Bobby’s house and greeted Sam. Dean caught Sam up while Bobby began researching. </p><p>“Well, then tell me what else it could be.” Sam responded to Dean’s doubts.<br/>“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel.”<br/>“Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?”<br/>“Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie.”<br/>“A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!”<br/>“Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?”<br/>“Yeah. You just did, Dean.”<br/>“Dean, we have a theory.”<br/>“Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please.”<br/>“Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we…”<br/>“Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!”</p><p>Bobby looked at the brothers and said, “You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” Sam and Dean walked over to Bobby’s desk. <br/>“I got stacks of lore... Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.”<br/>Unconvinced and unimpressed replied, “What else?”<br/>“What else, what?”<br/>“What else could do it?”<br/>“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing.”<br/>“Dean this is good news.”<br/>“How?”<br/>“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?”<br/>“Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?”<br/>“At this point, Vegas money's on yeah.”<br/>“I don't know, guys.”<br/>Sam replied, “Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof.”<br/>“Proof?” Dean asked skeptically. <br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it.”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?”<br/>“Dean…”<br/>“I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy.”<br/>“Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs.”<br/>“Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God.”<br/>“Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat.”<br/>“Fine. What do we know about angels?”<br/>Bobby picked up a huge pile of thick leather bound books and placed them in front of Dean.<br/>“Start reading.”<br/>Looking defeated, Dean turned to Sam, “You’re gonna get me pie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Brand of the Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam left and drove off to the nearest store. He got out of the car and saw Ruby. <br/>“So it’s true? An angel rescued Dean from Hell?”<br/>“You heard then.”<br/>“Yeah everyone has.”<br/>“Yes we think it was an angel.”<br/>“Well then this is where I take my leave. Bye Sam.”<br/>“Wait! You’re leaving?”<br/>“Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later.” <br/>“What do you know about them?”<br/>“Not much. Just that they’re really powerful and dangerous. I’ve never seen one and I don’t want to. They scare the holy hell outta me and you should be scared too.”<br/>“I’m not afraid of some angels.”<br/>“You should be.” Ruby turns and leaves. </p><p>Sam drives back to Bobby’s and as he pulls into the driveway Bobby rushes over with Dean carrying a packed duffle. “Keep the engine running. We have a case. Follow me and I'll explain on the way.”</p><p>Sam’s cell rings, “Hey you’re on speaker. So what’s the case?”<br/>Bobby replied, “I need to check on a hunter friend of mine that’s one state over. Her name is Olivia Lowry. I’ve been trying to reach her for three days about this angel thing. It’s very unlike her to ignore my calls and it doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>Dean grabbed the bag Sam got at the store. “Dude!”<br/>“Yeah?” Sam replied.<br/>“Where’s the pie?!”</p><p>The three of them arrive at Olivia’s house. All armed with guns they assess the situation. They saw that the house was a mess and there was a clear sign of trouble. Chairs were overturned and broken, and blood splattered on the walls. Walking into the living room they see Olivia’s body on the floor covered in blood. At the sight of his dead friend Bobby left the room to make a call. </p><p>Sam pointed to the doorway, “Dean, salt lines.”<br/>Dean picked up the EMF reader that was next to Olivia’s body. <br/>“Olivia was rocking the EMF meter.”<br/>“Obviously spirit activity.” <br/>“”Yeah on steroids. Never seen a ghost do this to a person.”</p><p>Bobby reenters the room. <br/>Dean asks, “Bobby you alright?”<br/>Bobby replied, “I called some hunters nearby.”<br/>“Good, we could use their help.”<br/>“Yeah except they ain’t answering the phone either.”</p><p>The three of them check on the hunters. All of them are dead. <br/>Dean questioned, “What the hell is going on Bobby?! Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?” <br/>Bobby replied, “I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place.” </p><p>On the way back Sam and Dean stop at a gas station. Dean is asleep in the passenger seat while Sam pumps gas. Sam then goes to the gas station bathroom. The bathroom mirror is covered in a misty fog. As Sam wipes the mirror he’s startled by Henricksen’s reflection. </p><p>“Hi, Sam. It's been a while.” <br/>“Henricksen. Did you…”<br/>“I didn’t survive if that’s what you’re asking.”<br/>“I’m so sorry.”<br/>“I know you are.”<br/>“If we knew Lilith was coming…”<br/>“You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!”</p><p>Henricksen attacks Sam and grabs him by his collar. Sam notices a small brand on his left hand. Hendricksen throws Sam against the mirror and knocks Sam’s head on the sink. As Sam collapses to the floor Dean rushes in and shoots Henricksen. The ghost disappears. Dean drops his gun and rushes to Sam. He grabs a damp towel and wipes Sam’s forehead. After a few minutes Sam finally begins to stir. Groaning and immediately placing a hand to his aching head he asked, “Dean? Where are we?” <br/>“Sam! You’re alright. We’re at a gas station. You were attacked by Hendricksen’s ghost. Come on let’s get you in the car.”</p><p>“Dean there was a brand on Hendricksen’s left hand.”<br/>“A brand? Did you get a good look at it?”<br/>“Yeah I should be able to recognize it when we do some more research.”<br/>“Ok good.” </p><p>On the drive back to Bobby's, Dean calls him. After the third unanswered  call Dean begins to panic. “Dammit Bobby pickup!” <br/>He then turns to Sam and asks, “Hey how are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up?”<br/>Sam replies, “None. I’m fine Dean.”</p><p>“Henriksen?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Why? What did he want?”<br/>“Revenge because we got him killed.”<br/>“Sam…”<br/>“Well we did.”<br/>“All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all.”</p><p>The brothers arrive at Bobby’s house armed with their guns fully loaded.<br/>Dean yelled, “Bobby?!”<br/>Walking further into the house they find an iron poker on the ground. <br/>“Sam go check outside.”<br/>Sam nods and canvasses the junkyard. </p><p>In the house Dean walks upstairs. As he searches for Bobby a door opens slowly but no one is visible. <br/>Dean said, “Come out, come out, whoever you are.”<br/>At that a young woman with shoulder length brown hair appears and faces Dean. <br/>The ghost said, “This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut.”<br/>Dean paused as he recalled the demon who possessed this woman. <br/>“Meg.”<br/>“Hi Dean. Don’t worry I’m not a demon.”<br/>“You're the girl the demon possessed.”<br/>“Meg Masters. Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood. It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry, was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke.” <br/>She places a hand over her heart.  “Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner... in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people.”</p><p>Dean replied, “I’m sorry.”<br/>“Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?”<br/>“Well, we thought…”<br/>“No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! "Just help me, please! You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?”<br/>“I'm sorry.”<br/>“Stop saying you're sorry!”<br/>Meg slaps Dean and knocks him to the floor. Blood trickled from his nose.  <br/>“Meg. Meg…” <br/>She kicked Dean and he hunched over in pain.<br/> “We didn’t know.”<br/>“No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?”<br/>“No, I don't.”<br/>Meg grabs hold of Dean's jacket. Her hand has a brand on it.<br/>“You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?”<br/>“We did the best we could.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mark of the Witnesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg continues to attack Dean. </p><p>As Sam searches for Bobby he is being held captive by two young girls. The first girl tauntingly  said, “Are you scared, Bobby?”<br/>
The second girl said, “We were scared, Bobby.”<br/>
“When the monster came for us and grabbed us tight.”<br/>
“We couldn’t even scream.”<br/>
“”You were even in the house.”<br/>
“You were so close.”</p><p>Bobby struggled against the ghost’s hold on him. Sam heard his struggle and rushed over to the car where he was trapped in. “I’m coming Bobby! Hold on!” Sam finds a crowbar and uses it to pry open the doors. The ghost’s push Sam back with an invisible force. The attack caused him to fall onto another car. His head began to bleed and his vision was blurry as Sam defended himself from the two ghosts. Bobby eventually reached Sam and attacked the ghost with another crowbar. With another swing of the crowbar the girls ghost’s disappear. </p><p>Meanwhile in the house Dean was still being attacked by Meg’s ghost. </p><p>The ghost spoke, “It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just got lost and when my body was lying in the morgue beat up and broken...Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself! Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! Fifty words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!” </p><p>In the house Dean escaped Meg’s attack quick enough to grab his gun and aimed it at Meg. “Come on, Dean, did your brain get french-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets.”<br/>
Dean replied, “I'm not shooting you.” Dean aimed his gun at the ceiling and shot at the chandelier which then fell on Meg. The iron from the chandelier caused Meg’s ghost to disappear. </p><p>Sam, Dean, and Bobby regrouped in the study. Sam stated, “So they are all people that we know and people that we couldn’t save. Did you guys see any tattoos on the ghosts?”<br/>
Dean answered, “Yes there was a mark on her hand. Kind of like a brand.”<br/>
“Probably the same one I saw on Hendriksen.”<br/>
Bobby asked, “What did it look like?”<br/>
“Uh paper and pen? I can draw it.” Sam drew the branded mark that was seen on every ghost that recently attacked them.<br/>
“That’s it!” Dean said.<br/>
“I’ve seen this before. We gotta move.” Bobby said.<br/>
“Uh where?” Sam asked.<br/>
“Someplace safe, ya idjit.”<br/>
Bobby gathers a few books and leads the brothers to an unfamiliar room in the basement. The room is completely made out of iron and covered with petagrams and devil’s traps.<br/>
In awe Sam said, “Whoa Bobby this is…”<br/>
“Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. It’s one hundred percent ghost and demon proof.”<br/>
Sam stated, “You built a panic room.”<br/>
Bobby replied, “I had a weekend off.”<br/>
Dean simply said, “Bobby you’re awesome!”<br/>
Sam and Dean move to the table in the panic room and begin making salt bullets.<br/>
Finishing another round Dean said, “See this is why I can’t get behind God.”<br/>
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.<br/>
“If he doesn’t exist fine. It is what it is and bad shit happens to good people. I get that. Just random horrible acts of evil but if there is a God then what the hell is he doing? Why does he just sit back and watch decent people get ganked by demons and other evil? How can he justify that? Why doesn’t he do anything?”</p><p>Not knowing how to answer Sam looked up at Bobby for help. Bobby replied, “I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole.”</p><p>Bobby turned the page in his book and said, “Found it. The symbol you saw. The brand of the ghost it's called the Mark of the Witnesses.”</p><p>Sam asked, “Witness to what?”<br/>
Bobby answered “The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose.”<br/>
“Who?” Dean asked.<br/>
“Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy.”<br/>
“Wait, wait. What book is that prophecy from?” Dean asked.<br/>
“Well, the widely distributed version just for tourists, you know. But long story short Revelations. This is a sign, boys.”<br/>
Sam and Dean simultaneously asked, “A sign of what?”<br/>
“The apocalypse.”</p><p>Dean asked, “Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?”<br/>
Bobby answered, “Yep and the rise of the witnesses is a mile marker.”<br/>
Sam asked, “Ok so what now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>